


with my skirt on the ground

by alamorn



Series: who knew heaven could kiss just like this? [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, F/F, Femslash Big Bang Monthly Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 03:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10376823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alamorn/pseuds/alamorn
Summary: Sera's case goes better than expected and Queenie comes over to celebrate (and get embarrassing college stories from Graves, but isn't that implied?)





	

Sera calls Queenie from outside the court, triumphant and buzzing with adrenaline.

"Hello?" Queenie says. She sounds a little distracted.

"Hey! We won the case, do you want to come over and help me celebrate? You could finally meet Percy and Credence, too."

"Oh! Congratulations -- I knew you were worried for nothing! Yeah, I'd love to! I need to ask Percy for embarrassing college stories," Queenie teases.

Sera laughs. She's always told Percy to find something else to do when she has Queenie over, since she wasn't sure if they were dating or just sleeping together for a while, but Queenie’d introduced her to her sister and her dog so it’s time to pony up.

“Come over around 8?” she says.

“Sure thing! I’ll bring wine. Do you like red or white better?”

“Red. Do you want to spend the night?”

Queenie’s voice drops low and flirtatious. “I was hoping you’d ask. And I’d like to do something special, since we’re celebrating — I have a fantasy we could try out, or I’m game for anything you want to do.”

Sera glances around to make sure no one’s standing close to enough to hear her. “Anything for you. Can’t wait.”

Queenie laughs, delighted. “See you soon!”

“See you.”

 

Queenie gets there fifteen minutes early, brandishing a bottle of wine. Percy gets the door because of course he does, and from the kitchen Sera can hear, “Oh, you must be Percy! You’re much better looking than Sera makes you out to be.”

She laughs into her hand imagining Percy’s face at that, but he recovers admirably, saying, “She’s much better looking than in _my_ stories, too. It’s because we’ve known each other too long, and we both have rather ugly personalities.”

“Oh?” Queenie says, drifting into the kitchen and putting the wine on the counter before dropping a kiss on Sera’s cheek. “Hogwash. Sera could charm the fur off of Bigfoot.” She hugs Sera from behind as Sera continues cutting limes for shots, grinning at her knife. Queenie’s skirt brushes against her bare legs, making her shiver.

“Oh certainly,” Percy says, leaning against the doorjamb. “In college, she charmed a man out of his beard, I have no doubt she could move on to Bigfoot, and then sue for indecent exposure.”

“Out of his beard?” Queenie repeats. Sera can hear her smile.

“It’s a long story, I wouldn’t want to bore you.” Percy waves his hand dismissively.

“No way, mister! You set that hook and you caught me. Tell the story!”

Percy guides her into the living room, telling the story he’s told since they were sophomores with the same well practiced embellishments. The way he tells it is much more interesting than the actual event.

She finishes cutting limes as he hits the punchline, and carries the shot glasses and bowl of lime slices into the living room as Queenie and Credence burst into laughter. She bows as she sets the things down, then tousles Percy’s hair and drops onto the couch between Queenie and Credence.

“Can I charm you into grabbing the drinks?” she asks, batting her eyelashes at Percy.

He rolls his eyes at her and goes.

“Did Percy introduce the two of you?” she asks.

“He didn’t,” Credence says. “He was a bit distracted with himself.”

Queenie giggles and holds out a hand. “I’m Queenie,” she says, “and very pleased to meet you.”

They shake across Sera’s lap and Credence says, “Credence, and likewise.”

Percy comes back in with the tequila and Sera says, “Let’s toast!” and it devolves from there.

 

Queenie's one of those white girls that blushes bright red after a couple drinks. She also smiles constantly and shimmies in her seat. It's all unbearably charming. Even more charming is the way she leans across Sera's lap to take Credence's hands and say, very earnestly, "You are _so nice_ , and I am so glad that we both like to date up."

Graves snorts into his beer and Credence flushes to match Queenie. Queenie is pressed hard into Sera's side and lap and the flush is spreading down her neck and shoulders so that she radiates heat. Sera sneaks a hand up into her girlfriend's hair to cradle the back of her skull.

"I feel like I should defend myself," she says dryly, rubbing circles into Queenie's scalp.

Queenie melts into her, gazing adoringly up at her. "I like you a lot," she says.

Graves catches her gaze and grins. "How does it feel, having all those cradle-robber jokes ripped from your hands by your own girlfriend?"

"I think I'll live."

Queenie drops a quick kiss on the corner of her mouth, a little harder than she probably meant to, and sinks back into her own seat.

Sera takes another sip of her own wine. She's a little buzzed, mostly feeling loose and happy. The bottle’s empty on the table, and the tequila is a lot lower than when they started.

“Be right back,” she says and stands to go to the bathroom. The alcohol hits in a wave and she doesn’t quite stumble. “Oh, there it is.”

Queenie laughs louder than that deserved and Sera smiles fondly down at her before heading the the bathroom.

She ends up staring intently at the tasteful picture Percy hung up across from the toilet a week after they moved in for longer than is really reasonable. It sways slightly and so does her reflection when she’s washing her hands.

“Get it together, Picquery,” she tells herself and adjusts her head wrap before splashing her face with cold water.

When she gets back to the living room, Graves has drowsed off with his chin propped on his hand and Queenie and Credence are giggling and braiding his hair rather badly.

“ _Children_ ,” she says, delighted. Credence laughs so hard he has to throw himself into Graves lap.

When Graves startles to wakefulness Credence draws him down into a kiss and then they smile soppily at each other.

“Oh is it _that_ part of the night?” Sera asks, arching a brow and holding back a grin.

Queenie makes her way over, moving with the peculiar liquid grace of a drunk that is not yet to stumbling and slings her arm around Sera, pressing her face to Sera’s neck. “If we are, I would like to do that thing I mentioned.”

“Oh, well, in that case,” Sera says, sliding a hand around Queenie’s waist and turning to face her, “I am _delighted_ to enter that part of the night. See you tomorrow guys.”

Credence waves as they leave, Percy’s face buried in the join of neck to shoulder.

Queenie falls backward onto the bed in the middle of her room laughing and Sera heads for her toy drawer, anticipation already buzzing through her. “Now what was it you wanted to try?”

Queenie bats her lashes and bites her lip. She might flush darker, but it’s hard to tell, she’s already so pink. “You’ll just need lube. I wanted you to fist me.”

“Oh.” She pauses, drawer open before her, the image of Queenie sobbing with pleasure, writhing around Sera’s hand stretching her open suddenly vivid. It sends a bolt straight to her clit. “Oh, yes. Let me get a towel.”

“So practical,” Queenie coos, rolling over onto her stomach and letting her feet wave in the air. It forces the skirt of her dress up around her waist, so Sera can see the pale pink of her panties.

Sera bites her lip and goes to get the towel. This is going to be messy.

When she gets back, the pale pink panties are on the ground and Queenie is sitting on the edge of the bed, knees demurely together, ankles crossed, hands in her lap.

Sera swoops down on her, tangling a hand through her hair and tilting her head back to kiss her deeply. Queenie hooks her fingers in the belt loops of Sera’s shorts, pulling her closer, gasping needily into Sera’s mouth.

“You’re a minx,” Sera says when she pulls away, breathless with desire, and drops to her knees, pushing Queenie’s knees apart but leaving her ankles hooked together. All of the hip flexor stretches have really worked wonders, but all Sera’s thinking about is that she can already see Queenie glistening with wetness.

She presses a kiss to the belly above Queenie’s curls, then to the tendons straining under the skin of her thighs, then she parts Queenie’s lips and licks into her. The taste of cunt pairs well with the wine still on her tongue and she hums in pleasure, reaches up and interlaces fingers with Queenie.

Queenie lays back, pulling her skirt up so it bunches around her waist and doesn’t brush against Sera’s face. When she glances up she can see the muscles flexing and tensing in Queenie’s stomach, her free hand flung up and pulling her own hair.

Sera knows how to get Queenie off quickly at this point, so it’s just a matter of patience, of running her tongue around her entrance until she shivers, of working a finger in and crooking it, of sucking at her clit gently, and Queenie is moaning low and long, spasming around her finger.

“You still want me to fist you?” she asks as she slides a second finger in and starts a lazy pace, working through the last of the aftershocks.

“Yesss,” Queenie sighs. “Stop, stop, I want to take my dress off.”

Sera pulls away and sucks the wetness off her fingers while Queenie pulls her dress over her head and unhooks her bra, dropping them carelessly on the floor. While Sera starts to unbutton her own shirt and shorts, Queenie spreads the towel on the bed and shimmies into position farther up the bed, knees bent and feet braced, hands behind her head so she can watch Sera strip.

“Come sit on my face before you get to work, I need to preemptively thank you,” she says and Sera’s hardly going to say no to that.

She crawls up Queenie’s body, grinning, and has to stop for a moment at Queenie’s breasts. No matter how many times she sees them, they never get any less lovely, full and soft and tipped with delicate pink nipples. She pinches those nipples as a friendly hello, then Queenie grabs her by the ass and starts tugging, so, laughing, she goes.

Queenie is a little too drunk to be as skilled as she normally is, but her enthusiasm more than makes up for it. Her tongue is hot and Sera is wet already, so she just leans back, braces her hands on Queenie’s thighs and enjoys the ride.

Queenie uses her mouth like she’s trying to eat her way to Seraphina’s heart. While that’s a terrible pick up line to levy at a stranger, the actual experience leaves Sera trembling and mouthing noises that don’t quite make it out of her throat.

Her orgasm rolls over her in waves of oversensitivity, her skin pulling into gooseflesh and her nipples into hard points. She holds still for a moment, hovering uncomfortably above Queenie’s face just out of reach, just breathing. She notices Queenie’s hands supporting her ass only after a few seconds have passed and she’s more than a bundle of nerves.

She shuffles backwards and leans down to kiss Queenie and lick the taste of herself from her mouth. After a moment to kiss and smile at each other, she swings off the bed and turns her music on.

“I don’t think the boys need to hear what I’m about to do to you,” she says as she walks back the bed and Queenie grins and slides her legs farther apart.

Sera kneels on the bed between Queenie’s legs and slides one finger in, a second, scissors them and starts to crook them. Queenie rolls her eyes. “You’ve fucked me with more before, I’m not breakable.”

Sera shrugs and slides a third finger in. When she pulls them out to start the pumping over again, she drizzles lube over them.

Queenie jumps. “Cold!”

“Sorry!” Sera twists her hand in the way she knows Queenie likes as an extra apology.

“Mm,” Queenie moans, hands flexing lazily against the towel. “Forgiven. Do that again.”

Sera smiles and does, and again, until Queenie is boneless and sweat is running down her rib cage. The flush from earlier reaches almost to her nipples now and Sera presses a kiss to the inside of her knee and slides her pinky in.

“Oh,” Queenie says as Sera pushes into her knuckle line. “Oh, I don’t know if this is gonna happen actually.”

“Want to go back to three?”

Queenie squeezes around her, shifts her hips a little. “Nooo,” she says slowly, “I like the stretch. But no thumb, not tonight.”

Sera kisses Queenie’s belly and shifts her hand so she can use her thumb on Queenie’s clit while she pumps her fingers in and out. That makes Queenie groan and start shifting restlessly, chewing on her lip and casting wild-eyed glances down at Sera. Her hair is a messy halo and Sera can’t help but feel proud.

She did this, she made the lovely, put together Queenie Goldstein sweat and writhe and drip wetness down her wrist.

 _I love the way you look at me_ rises in her throat but she bites it down. That’s verging on something that should be said sober, when they have clothes on. Instead she croons, “Look at you, you good girl, so beautiful, so good. I could fuck you for hours.”

That draws a trembling, thready breath from Queenie’s throat. “That would be…nice,” she manages as her hips jump up to meet Sera’s thumb.

“Mm, maybe we will someday, take hours to work you up to my fist in you. Did you think about that all day? Is that why you were early? Couldn’t wait for me to fuck you like you’ve never been fucked before?”

“God, yes,” Queenie says, and Sera can feel her walls start to flutter. “I thought about it all day. I was wet the minute I walked in the door.”

Sera can’t speak for a moment, so she slides her hand behind Queenie’s back and pulls her up so they can kiss. Queenie’s so overwhelmed and desperate that she just pants into Sera’s mouth, hands tangling into Sera’s hair. Sera slides down and nibbles on Queenie’s neck, flicks her clit, crooks her fingers, and Queenie dissolves, keening softly and shaking to pieces.

 

When they’ve showered, Queenie giggling and making sure Sera’s boobs get really, _really_ clean, and the towel’s in the laundry basket, their clothes picked up, they slide into bed together.

Queenie twines their legs together, cups Sera’s face, strokes her cheek, and gazes wonderingly at her.

“Yes?” Sera says, feeling strangely embarrassed by the scrutiny, considering how much of her hand was in Queenie less than an hour ago.

“Nothing,” Queenie says and smiles, brilliant and bright. “I just like you a _lot_. I’m really glad you came to my class that day.”

“Oh!” Sera’s face gets hot and she rolls over to turn off the light before she turns back and puts her hand on Queenie’s waist, stroking the soft skin there. “Yes. Me too.”

Queenie presses a soft kiss to her lips. “Good night, Sera. In the morning, I’m asking Percy if he has any pictures from when you were freshman.”

When Sera groans, Queenie giggles and rolls over, wiggling closer so they’re spooned closely together, Sera’s arm draped loosely over her. “Good night, you monster,” Sera says, and kisses her hair.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on [tumblr](http://www.alamorn.tumblr.com) if you like things like that
> 
> title from "Q.U.E.E.N" by Janelle Monáe


End file.
